Sebastian's lazy afternoon
by ninehundredtwo
Summary: Sebastian is relaxing in his apartment, little does he know that things might end up very interesting..
1. Chapter 1

One lonely afternoon

Sebastian Michaelis was sitting in his own apartment, on days like this he was glad he could just disappear from the public eye when he wanted to. The antique clock on the other side of the room, informed him that it was a little past four now, but that did not seem to interest him much. Instead, the raven haired man just sat and stared outside again, even though he was on a leave right now, he couldn't wait to get back to work again.

Ciel had left a little over two years ago, his debt to the queen required his presence at the court. At all times. So instead of staying with him, Ciel relieved Sebastian of his duties as a butler and a guardian, and they each went their separate ways. 'Good morning Sebastian!' a brown-haired girl said. From the sight of it, she looked around Miku's age. 'Hi' Sebastian replied, forcing a smile. 'I just woke up and wanted to make some tea, do you want some?' she asked, seemingly innocent.

'Sure, do whatever you want' he said, sounding more distant than he'd intended to. In one of the other rooms, a cell phone went off. 'We're always singing for you.. you .. you .. thank you!' Sebastian shook his hand and put his hand in front of his face, just hearing the music. 'Miiku-chaan~' the other girl said, obviously to annoy her. A small groan was to be heard, then a soft thud. 'Yui this time.. I am going to kill you!' Sebastian intently watched the door post that would lead him to the hallway. This, he had to see.

In the kitchen, the music that had been turned on a few seconds ago, the volume was turned up, obviously to provoke this time. The moment Sebastian heard the music on max, and the person yelling '….Yeah.. you know how we do it! Skinny Kinny.. Let's rock it! This is how we rock, this is why I'm hot-' Sebastian noticed a skimpily dressed woman in her mid-twenties running at full speed towards the kitchen. She was wearing a white hot-pants ensemble with a white spaghetti top today. Sebastian smiled on the inside. Eventually the noises in the kitchen subsided, and that's when he decided to check it out.

He slowly rose from his chair, checking the clock once more; 16:14 Oh well.. at least I don't have to drive them. 'You do know that you will have to be on stage tonight. Together, if I might add' he said, looking at the entangled mess that were now the two girls. Miku looked up innocently at him, her green eyes trying to persuade him into not saying anything. Her hand was stuck in the other girl's hair, while she also seemed to be innocent even though she had Miku's legs in an iron grip with her own.

Sebastian turned up the radio's volume to a decent one again, and made himself some orange juice while both girls were watching him. Without warning, he bared his teeth at them, untangled them and put them each in a respective corner of the kitchen. 'Yui, stop it. Please.' He said, trying to sound patronizing. 'And Miku, you will have to answer to me when you get home tomorrow. Now get dressed.' He said, a little more convincing this time. 'Yes Sir.' They both answered, sounding a little beat.

Miku came back, her hair now neatly back into her signature pigtails, while Yui fought with the straightening iron in the bathroom. 'Sebastian have you seen my hair pins?' she yelled, trying to sound nice. 'I haven't, maybe Miku can help you straighten that' he answered, while he was sitting with his shoulder massager. It had been weeks since he had been getting some attention from someone else.

At around six, both girls were ready to leave, Miku was just busy with the final touches on her tie, while Yui was sitting on her bed, talking to Geeta. Sebastian always found this time the most entertaining, musicians were fun to be around.

'Play something for me,' he said, watching Yui turn a darker shade of red, as she hadn't seen him coming.

'Put the camera away first then, Sebastian-sama'  
>'Oh.. this?' he said, swinging it in front of her face. '<p>

'Camera's make me nervous' she admitted, looking away for a few seconds.

'But this is.. uncut Hirasawa Yui footage, I could make a lot of mo-'  
>'You're not like that' she said, determined all of a sudden.<p>

'What makes you think he doesn't? He made a ton of my footage "Cleaning Miku" wasn't it? I was just dusting!' Yui's eyes widened and she was considering her options. 'Maybe I should go then. I mean .. I could always ask Mugi to take me in for a few weeks..-' she mused. 'Ahh.. shy aren't we?' Sebastian said, now moving away from the bed. 'Just kidding' he said, as he heard her practice some more.

'You're not nice' Miku said, as he walked out of Yui's room. 'It's the only entertainment I have, besides you. Of course' at that moment Miku pulled him into a tight hug. 'Wish me luck'

'Good luck..' That's when the driver was at the door, asking why the girls were taking so long. Yui came running out, one of her socks still halfway down, as she struggled with one of her shoes. 'Coming!' Miku and Sebastian laughed, and after they left, the house felt big and empty again. Maybe he should buy himself a television, who knows; he might end up seeing them on tv..


	2. Chapter 2

Miku and Yui walked towards their respective cars. Even though they had been living together with Sebastian these past three days, they did not want to be seen together in public. Neither of them seemed to read the gloomy atmosphere that seemed to be apparent in the streets.

Yui was obviously irritated over what had happened at the hotel. Her previous assistant had managed to screw up her reservation, resulting in the loss of her room. If it hadn't been for Sebastian's offer to stay with him and Miku for a few days, who knows where she would have ended up. As wise as her assistant had been, she had offered herself to stay out of her way, at least for the next few days. It wasn't like they were going to stay here for long.

But silently, she did not mind. In fact, she quite enjoyed waking up in the morning like this. She would get up early, and try to wake up Miku, as if they were siblings. The fact that they were doing this concert tour had also brought them together a little more. In a way, they had come to terms with each other when on stage. They faked having a good relationship, and even during interviews they managed not to kill each other.

She found herself wanting to mature, not to be jealous of some of the things that Miku's management managed to get done. Yui looked at Geeta, the only object that truly mattered to her, and sighed as she looked out of the widow. At times like this she had to stop and breathe, remember the old times, where she had been singing in her uncle's Takoyaki restaurant. Amongst all the sea creatures, she would sit in front of the fish tank with Geeta, playing and singing away. The guests adored it. The weather sucked today, gray clouds adorned the sky, accompanied by a slight drizzle.

"Great day for a concert" she said out loud. In the car not far behind her, Miku was warming up, doing some basic vocal excercices. She loosened her tie a little bit, before checking her make up in the mirror to her left side. Her emerald eyes shone with some sort of anticipation. This night would be one of the last in the concert tour she was doing with Yui. Maybe next time Sebastian would be by her side...

Even though they had lived together for a while now, he had never shown any particular interest in her. He always kept his distance, while yet keeping an eye on her. Last year on valentine's, he had not given her anything; claiming that he should not spoil his tenant more than was necessary. But since Yui moved in, he seemed to have opened up a little more. Was it her? Or was it Yui?

While she continued her thoughts in silence, eyebrows pinched together; she wondered.. What if she felt for the raven haired man was not love? Then why was he still occupying her thoughts even if he was not in the room..

*  
>Sebastian closed his eyes as he leant back into his rocking chair. The phone call he had received earlier had been quite satisfactory. Mr. Emerald, the owner of Yui's record company had called Sebastian to congratulate him on the idea of putting both girls together, this experience would surely produce some interesting vocal developments between both singers. He had been wise enough to keep his mouth shut about their apparent ongoing rivalry, even though that seemed to have subsided over the past few weeks.<p>

*  
>Yui waved as some of her fans awaited her despite the rain. They were huddled together in a rather large group, like penguins. As she passed by, she realized that some of the people in the group were rather old, probably grandparents accompanying their grandchildren to the concert. The leader of her own fan club held a short motivational speech before Yui was allowed to go in.<p>

*  
>Due to the heavy traffic on the way to the concert hall, Miku's chauffeur was doing some Harry Potter worthy stunts. He tailed a car while maintaining twice the normal speed, this all went well until they reached a bridge, a large black shadow was speeding it's way. In a split second she realized that the road had become slippery due to the drizzle, while the eyes of the stag did not seem to register that there was a vehicle speeding it's way. Miku yelled for the car to stop, however..the last thing she saw, was a glimpse of the lights emanating from the concert hall. <p>

Miku woke up at the general hospital, her eyes would not open, but it was hard not to hear Yui's desperate cries for her to do so. In the background she heard Sebastian. In that sense it had been a good thing that he did not go to the concert, at least he was here. With her.

Dedicated to **Alice730**, hope you enjoyed!


End file.
